123 Slaughter Me Street Retro
Were you looking for the first game or the second game? ---- 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro is the mobile port for 123 Slaughter Me Street. It released for IOS and Android on Febuary 5th, 2016. Summary Based on our Steam game, 123 Slaughter Me Street, 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro is an action packed mobile side scroller. Unlike 123 Slaughter Me Street on Steam which is 3D, Retro is 2D with adorabble pixel art for the whole family to enjoy. Are you new to the SMS family? For those of you unfamiliar with 123 Slaughter Me Street, you are a criminal on the run from a heinous crime. You find refuge down a dark alley after climbing an old fire escape. As you move along the roof top, you fall through the roof of this abandoned apartment complex. You wake up, to find that the police are off in the distance, now all you have to do is get out of this building, oh.. and you are not alone. With a flashlight as your only item, will you make it out alive? What is different in Retro? A lot! Unlike SMS for the PC, Retro has an entirely different flash light mechanic which is battery instead of.. broken There are boss fights! Extra creatures! Extra floors! Hidden Easter Eggs! In game currency + In game store front! (You have beat the game first unlock the store). The store consists of different items and skins of your player and will be updated on the regular! Gameplay 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro plays exactly like 123 Slaughter Me Street, as the puppets act the same as they did in original game, with the exception of The Nightmare, who truly never reveal himself in the original game, only be seen breaks the fourth wall. Instead of the normal light mechanic, the player has a battery system for the flashlight. The Follower will always appear from behind and he sprint at the player unless they shine their flashlight at him. The Greeter will pop out of the doorways like she did in the original game. If the player doesn't shine their light at her after 5 seconds, she kills the player. The Waiter will wait inside the doorway, until the player passes at which point he will chase them. A pair of red eyes are shown in the doorway that the Waiter hides in. Everytime the player finishes at least 4 floors, they will have to battle The Nightmare. The Nightmare will be shown flying over the player a number of times before swooping down to attack and the flashlight must be used to stop him. The Nightmare also sends out tiny versions of himself randomly throughout the final floors of the game. At the end of the game, the player will be placed inside of a house in which they need to get out of. They need to reach the end of the level, all while the Follower is constantly charging at them repeatedly. If the player beats the game, they will unlock an item store. In the store, they can buy items such as "Follower Mits" or the "Devil Nose". Beating the game certain amounts of times will unlock other items such as: Shades, a Hockey Mask, a Greeter Mask, a Waiter Mask, a Follower mask, and the Ultimate SMS Fan costume. Whenever the player fails after losing all of their battery lifes, they will be placed in an area with The Nightmare flying above them, who will give them one more battery and a strike. Trivia * YouTuber Will Ryan of the YouTube Channel DAGames worked on the soundtrack for the game, even including an 8-bit version of the channel's 123 Slaughter Me Street song, "Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat" as the game's title screen music. * This is the only 123 Slaughter Me Street game so far without any jumpscares. * The Nightmare is colored orange in this game, while he is seen as colored mostly red in the first game. * If the player goes to credits and taps Will Ryan's name ten times a screen will pop up, and unlock the DAGames mask. * This is the first time we see a full body image of the protagonist Gallery File:123 SMS Retro Protagonist.png|The Protagonist. File:123 SMS Retro Follower.png|The Follower. File:123 SMS Retro Greeter.png|The Greeter. File:123 SMS Retro Waiter.png|The Waiter. File:123 SMS Retro Waiter in Corridor.png|The Waiter in a Corridor. File:123 SMS Retro Nightmare.png|The Nightmare. File:123 SMS Retro Small Nightmare.png|A small Nightmare. File:Hqdefault-0.jpg|An early in-game screenshot. Ultimate SMS Fan.png|The Ultimate SMS Fan Costume. retro.gif|A short gif of gameplay. Images-0.jpg Category:Games Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Retro Category:Impulse Game Studios